


Reason unknown

by phantomreality



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreality/pseuds/phantomreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trevor's fingertip is hovering around the trigger, he tries to figure out why he has yet to pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason unknown

Hands on the riffles, fingertips on the triggers. Trevor and Mike are both aiming at each other's head. After minutes of repeated meaningless trashtalk, they have gone silent. 

Once again, the two of them at each others' gunpoint. Just like the little incident they had in North Yankton. They held a piece toward each others' brain. None of them moved a muscle. Caught in an awkward deadlock. Either of them fired any rounds. Trevor remembers calling Mike a coward then. Or something like that. That how he got soft after meeting a filthy whore and having two dumb kids. Perhaps his cowardice was the reason. The reason that Mike didn't shoot. 

Trevor could never forget how he was set up by his best friend. How he mourned his partner in crime. Mike's betrayal was burned into his vision. So why didn't he just pull the trigger and end all these mess? Reason unknown. That didn't add up. Not even for a psycho like him.

Until the gangsters showed up and broke the deadlock. Trevor left. Maybe he considered leaving Mike alone to them as an alternative of killing him. And he was consistent with his initial intention by ignoring all the capture and all the threats. Torture him. So he told the gangsters. He was consistent with his initial intention by not coming for his best friend. Once his best friend but now his enemy .

Has the thought of Frank coming for Mike ever come across his mind? 

But when Mike was truly left alone, being pursuit by a bunch of corrupted cops and federal agents and mercenaries. He did pull the trigger. But Mike was not what he was focusing on through the scope. The chopper going after Mike was.

Why? Trevor asked himself. Because he needed him for the union deposit job. What for? The gold, of course. The whole four tons. But money doesn't satisfy him. And he refuse Mike's suggestion of offering him his huge share. So again. Why? Reason unknown.

Just like that time at North Yankton. Caught in a deadlock.In a abandoned factory this time, instead of a cemetery. 

And once again their staring contest is interrupted. Frank shows up. The three of them against the world.

The vicious circle of friend and enemy goes on.


End file.
